


Turtles In Masks

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Features 2012 turtles. Co written with TMNTLoverJess on deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtles In Masks

Title: Turtles In Masks

Characters

The turtles (27)

Sonya Esperson (16)

Fern Ross (17)

Plot: When King Richard the second is away from the kingdom his little brother King John takes over. The people of Nottingham are over taxed and the village is starving. The Legend of Robin and Little John helping the townspeople is the only hope that’s in their hearts. When the King’s nieces Fern and Sonya return to Nottingham to visit their Uncle John. They end up running into the turtles while a festival for the Kingdom and village. They end up falling in love with each other. Fern and Sonya would seek away from the castle at night to warn Robin of their Uncle’s plans.

Genre: TMNT, Romance, AU, Mature, Action

Version: 2012 turtles

Other: We don't know the copyrights towards a TMNT characters. We do own the copyrights for our OCs. 

Colors

Jess: Purple

Kay: Blue

 

 

 

The year was 1311, in the middle of summer for it was dry the past few months and the crops weren’t growing. Though ever since King Richard the Lionheart had been away for war. His younger brother Prince John was looking after the Kingdom of Nottingham. The villagers despised Prince John with his over taxes and forcing them to pay when they don’t have any money. When they do get the money they can’t get keep it. Today, the kingsmen were in the forest looking for the Sherwood Forest where the outlaws Raphael and Michelangelo and their followers.

Sonya was in her chambers taking a bubble bath. She was singing and talking to birds.  
Raph was ready to steal more gold and give it back to the poor.

Fern was in the library of the castle reading. 

Leo was with the king’s guards transporting the gold pieces towards the castle. 

Sonya got out of the bath as her lady in waiting was drying her off and dressing her. She was wearing brown knee length boots, white thigh high socks, white mini skirt, black long sleeved shirt that showed off her b cup boobs very nicely and that exposed all of her back and shoulders. She did not like gaudy rich ass fancy clothes especially dresses.  
Raph then struck. He and Mikey went to the front and hijacked the carriage and rode off with the gold with Mikey.

Fern was wearing her long purple with gold two-toned hair down with her bangs parted out of her golden eyes. She was wearing a black dress that tied from the chest down to the waist in the front and was split widely in the front. The sleeves of the dress were long with the top of the sleeves puffed up a a bit with white tied from the forearm to the wrist with the ends flared out. Underneath was a high collar white long sleeved mini skirt dress. She was wearing black thigh covered stockings and white flats. 

Leo was growling and chasing after it knowing if he got the infamous Raphael and Michelangelo to his King then he would get that bounty he had on their heads. 

Sonya was brushing her short lilac colored hair and she had lilac colored eyes.  
Raph and Mikey went faster losing Leo in the forest.

Fern was reading brushing her behind her ears. 

Leo was still going into the village to tell the King about this. 

Time skip the festival  
Sonya was in her same outfit and she was sampling the food. She loved to eat but she never got fat which was astonishing to everyone that knew her.  
Raph was disguised at the festival with Mikey. They were disguised as rich nobles. They were looking around.

Fern was wearing the same outfit as before looking around the festival. 

Leo had the guards on high alert to find Raph and Mikey. While he was looking around for them. 

Sonya had so much food in her hands she couldn't see and she bumped into Leo and she fell.  
Raph noticed Fern while he was walking around and went up to her to gaze at her beauty. He went up to her and took her hand in his gloved one and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.  
"You are so beautiful my dear," he cooed to her.

Leo felt someone bump into them for he too wasn’t looking where he was going. He looked down to see Sonya and helped her up. He saw her beautiful lilac eyes and hair thinking she was beautiful. 

“You alright miss,” he asked her. 

Fern saw Raph and smiled at him. 

“Thank you, sorry I am taken by some else,” she said. 

Sonya looked at him and blushed nodding.  
"Uh yeah sheriff I'm fine. I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," she said sadly as she bent down and picked up all of her food. From behind her Leo could see all of her back and the curves of her boobs.  
Raph smiled at her as he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
"Oh trust me my dear I know. It's me Raph but don't tell anyone ok?" he said to her winking as he walked away.

Leo was staring with wide eyes at this. He was trying to look away to be rude to her but eyes kept trailing over to her. 

Fern blushed at what said and was smiling. She wasn’t going to have him get in trouble though she knew he didn’t need help with that. She was coming on her way before though was trying to find a place where they could be alone to talk. 

While she still bent over picking up her food her skirt rose up a little revealing her ass.  
Raph then saw she was coming over to him smiling.

Leo was blushing as he stared at her though cooing. 

Fern smiled and grabbed his hand. 

“Come I want to talk to you since I just got back,” she whispered into his just in case the guards were passing by. 

Sonya then got up and heard him making a weird sound. She tripped and fell forwards landing into Leo's arms as her boobs pressed against his clothed plastron.  
"I'm so sorry sheriff. I'm just so clumsy!" she whined.  
Raph smirked as he went with her.

Leo was still cooing to her smiling while holding her close. 

“It’s alright miss,” he said. 

Fern took him away from the festival inside the edge of the forest. Far away from the guards and sheriff. 

“How have you been lately Raph,” she asked him. 

Sonya blushed and she tried to get out of his arms but he kept on holding her.  
"Uh why're you making that sound and can you let me go now?" she asked nervously embarrassed.  
Raph smiled at her and stroked her cheek.  
"I've been good my love. I've been doing what I always do," he said to her sweetly.

Leo was smiling at her. 

“Because I’m happy plus you look very beautiful,” he said to her still holding her. 

Fern smiled. 

“I’m glad to hear it Raph,” she said. 

"Uh why're you happy? Let me go please," she said blushing now getting angry struggling in his arms.  
Raph then kissed her lips softly.  
"When all of this is over I want you to marry me my love."

Leo looked at her. 

“Because you are beautiful and I have never seen a girl,” he said. 

Fern nodded kissing him back. 

“I would be honored to marry you Raph,” she said smiling. 

Sonya's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"Uh thanks? Can you let me go now sheriff?" she asked pissed off.  
Raph deepened the kiss stroking her cheeks.

Leo was cooing nuzzling her neck gently. 

Fern was deepening the kiss. 

Sonya closed her eyes whimpering as she squirmed in his arms.  
"Sheriff please stop!" she whimpered.  
Raph wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him roughly kissing her.

Leo was still cooing and nuzzling her holding her close to him. 

Fern wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him roughly. 

Sonya started to moan. She stopped struggling.  
"Ahh sheriff please," she pleaded.  
"Sheriff people are staring at us," she blushed whimpering.  
Raph bit her lower lip asking for entrance.

Leo stopped and was walking her away from the festival. 

Fern opened her mouth allowing him entrance.

Sonya was panicking.  
"Uh where're you taking me?" she asked lost.  
Raph shoved his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

Leo looked at her. 

“Don’t worry it’s going to be alright babe,” he said to her cooing. 

Fern was moaning and french kissing him back. 

Sonya was scared now and she started to run.  
Raph tongue battled with her.

Leo chased after her. 

Fern was kissing him. 

Sonya quickly hid in some bushes.  
Raph then came out on top separating from her lips.

Leo was smelling her scent and was following it. 

Fern separated and was smiling. 

Sonya stayed quiet.  
Raph then held her close in his arms spinning her around laughing.

Leo found her smiling at her holding her in his arms. 

“I found you babe,” he said. 

Fern was laughing. 

Sonya grew angry with him.  
"Don't call me that and let me go! What do you want with me anyway?" she asked annoyed sighing.  
Raph then set her down walking with her holding her hand in his gloved one.

Leo was holding her close to him. 

“I want to be with you babe,” he said to her cooing. 

Fern was walking back to the with him. 

Sonya's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"We just met! We don't even know each other! I don't like you because you're a bad guy! Now let me go!" she said about to scream hoping someone would hear her.  
Raph squeezed her hand in his tightly.

Leo was looking at her. 

“I would like to get know you better,” he said. 

Fern was holding his hand in her’s tightly. 

"Well I don't now release me!" she said now about to scream.  
Raph walked with her still hand in hand.

Leo looked at her then put her down. 

“Well we can know each other better tomorrow then babe,” he said. 

Fern was smiling at him. 

Sonya angrily yanked on his mask tails bringing his face down to hers looking at him with angry eyes.  
"Why aren't you getting the hint? I'm not interested! We'll never see each other again now good bye!" she said stomping on his foot really hard walking away.  
Raph then sat down next to a tree pulling her onto his lap.

Leo looked at her and sighed. He winced in pain from her heel. 

Fern giggled sitting down on his lap. 

Sonya continued to walk away.  
Raph nuzzled her neck.  
"You're so cute when you giggle my love."

Leo was giving her space and continued to look for Mikey and Raph. 

Fern smiled and whimpering. 

Sonya was walking through the forest when she bumped somehow into Leo again and they fell as her boobs were on his face and her skirt rode up showing she wasn't wearing anything underneath as her ass and pussy were on his pelvis area as she winced in pain. She gasped looking at who it was. She tried to get off of him.  
Raph nuzzled her cheek rubbing her arms up and down.

Leo smiled at her chirping. 

“Hello we have to not keep running into each other like this babe,” he said. 

Fern was whimpering. 

Sonya blushed and sighed.  
"Great just my luck," she muttered trying to get off of him.  
Raph smirked as he nibbled her earlobe.

Leo chirped some more nuzzling her. 

Fern was smiling and whimpering. 

Sonya moaned as she was about to get up her boobs still on his face and she was now straddling his pelvis.  
Raph sucked on and licked her ear.

Leo was growling nuzzling her chest. 

Fern was moaning. 

Sonya whimpered.  
"Sheriff stop! Let me go!" she moaned.  
Raph then kissed her all over her face caressing her legs tenderly.

Leo was growling still and kissing her. 

Fern was moaning and whimpering. 

Sonya separated from his lips and got off of him running away.  
Raph then picked her up in his arms bridal style churring.  
"I want to have a family with you my darling," he cooed to her.

Leo got up chasing her. 

Fern was holding onto his neck smiling. 

“Raph I want to have a family too,” she said nuzzling his cheek. 

Sonya ran and made it to her house for it wasn't that far from the festival. She was about to open her door.  
Raph chirped as he smiled at her.  
"That's wonderful darling."

Leo was following her to her house. 

Fern stroked his cheek and nodded. 

Sonya opened her front door and locked it closing it.  
Raph churred with happiness.

Leo found her house and was looking for another way into her house. 

Fern was smiling kissing him. 

Sonya went up to her room laying down on her bed in her clothes as she fell asleep.  
Raph kissed her back.

Leo was entering through the window. 

Fern kept kissing him. 

Sonya was fast asleep.  
Raph deepened the kiss.

Leo looked at her smiled. 

Fern was deepening the kiss. 

Sonya tossed and turned moaning in her sleep.  
Raph roughly kissed her.

Leo was stroking her cheek gently cooing. 

Fern was roughly kissing him. 

Sonya whimpered in her sleep thinking it was a dream.  
Raph licked her bottom lip demanding entrance.

Leo was laying down next to her cooing. 

Fern was allowing him entrance. 

Sonya woke up her eyes widening as she was about to scream to alert her ladies in waiting.  
Raph pushed his tongue into her mouth wrestling her tongue for dominance.

Leo covered her mouth with his gloved hand cooing. 

“It’s alright babe,” he said. 

Fern was roughly rubbing her tongue against him. 

Sonya started to cry as muffled cries were only heard.  
"Mmmm," she said.  
Raph tongue battled with hers.

Leo was nuzzling her cheek. 

Fern was tongue battling with him. 

Sonya whimpered but it was muffled as she was struggling as she cried still with his gloved hand still over her mouth.  
Raph came out on top again as he separated from her lips kissing her forehead softly.

Leo was still nuzzling her cooing. 

Fern was stroking his cheek smiling. 

Sonya got his hand off of her mouth as she slapped him really hard across his cheek glaring at him angrily.  
"Just wait until John hears about this. I'll personally make sure you're sent to jail," she threatened.  
Raph churred.

Leo was growling at her from the heat on his cheek. He got out of her bed and headed out of it. 

Fern smiled at him. 

Time skip that night  
Sonya was in her bed naked sleeping.  
Raph was going to see Fern.

Leo was on patrol on the lookout for Raph and Mikey. Though was still thinking about Sonya. He went go see her. 

Fern was in her nightgown sitting in bed reading. 

Sonya was fast asleep.  
Raph quietly climbed up the vines to her window going over to her kissing her lips softly.

Leo saw her through the window and was entering into her room. 

Fern was smiling at him and kissing his lips. 

Sonya was still sleeping.  
Raph stroked her cheek.

Leo was looking at her smiling. He lifted her up gently into his arms bridal style out the window. 

Fern was stroking his cheek. 

Sonya shivered from the cold her naked body shaking in her sleep.  
Raph churred.

Leo was smiling at her holding her close to him and was taking her to his home. 

Fern giggled. 

Sonya's eyes shot open and she screamed.  
Raph got into bed with her laying down next to her.

Leo kissed her on the lips chirping. 

Fern was smiling at him resting her head on his chest. 

Sonya bit his lips hard causing him to pull away as she slapped his cheek really hard again. She growled at him.  
"Now you're kidnapping me? That is a high offense sheriff. You will be arrested and hanged for this," she said.  
Raph wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

Leo was wincing in pain and was growling. 

“Why are you being so stubborn for babe? I really do like and love you,” he said. 

Fern was smiling. 

Sonya's eyes widened and she blushed looking away from him.  
"Because you're bad and I will not be with a bad guy. Plus I don't love you back. Why can't you just leave me alone? You kidnap stalk and molest me and you think you can get away with it? I'll have you know I am King Richard's niece. You will pay severely for this. Now let me go or else!" she threatened him.  
Raph nuzzled her neck.  
"What were you reading sweetheart?" he asked her.

Leo was growling at her still. 

“Or what if I don’t,” he asked her. 

Fern was nuzzling his cheek with her’s. 

“It’s Hamlet,” she said. 

Sonya looked at him.  
"I will tell John and he will see you punished or I will tell Richard when he gets back from the crusades," she said threatening him.  
Raph churred as he nodded.  
"I see great piece of literature isn't it?" he asked her.

Leo continued to his house heading inside. Kissing her on the lips again. 

Fern nodded and smiled. 

“Yes it is,” she said. 

Not kissing him back Sonya separated from his lips and sighed.  
"Uh sheriff when do I get to go home?" she asked him.  
Raph nodded as he put his head in the cuff of her neck her scent arousing him as he purred.

Leo looked at her nuzzling her. 

“I want you to stay,” he said. 

Fern was smiling at him. 

Sonya shook her head no.  
"No sheriff I don't want to," she muttered.  
Raph began kissing licking and sucking on her neck leaving hickies.

Leo looked at her nuzzling her. 

“Please stay babe,” he said. 

Fern moaned. 

Sonya whimpered and then he sighed.  
"Only on one condition. You will stop hunting my friends and trying to put them in jail. Even though I don't love you I will stay with you. Hell I'll even marry you but only if you agree to my terms," she told him.  
Raph sucked on and kissed her shoulders leaving hickies while groping her boobs.

Leo nodded to her smiling and was kissing her. 

Fern was moaning. 

Sonya moaned in the kiss kissing him back.  
Raph took off her clothes while he swirled his tongue on her nipples making them harden as he tweaked and kneaded the other pert bud.

Leo carried her up to his room and laid her down on his bed. He was kissing her roughly.  
Fern was moaning arching her back. 

Sonya deepened the kiss stroking his cheeks.  
Raph then switched.

Leo was roughly kissing her. 

Fern was moaning. 

Sonya was roughly kissing him back.  
Raph went down kissing her stomach caressing her legs up and down with his gloved hands.

Leo was roughly kissing her while licking her bottom lip. 

Fern was moaning. 

Sonya denied him smiling.  
Raph kissed her thighs making hickies.

Leo was growling and groping her butt roughly with his gloved hands. While roughly kissing her.

Fern was moaning still. 

Sonya moaned and gasped opening her mouth.  
Raph inserted two fingers inside her pumping them in and out fucking her with them.

Leo shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring every inch of her mouth. Still growling and groping her butt roughly.

Fern was arching her back moaning.

"S-sheriff," she moaned in the kiss French kissing him as she whimpered.  
Raph shoved his fingers deeper into her pussy hitting her g spot with them.

Leo separated from her.

"It's Leo love, and your's," he asked.

Fern was moaning loudly.

"Raph~" she moaning.

Sonya looked up at him and blushed as she knew she was still naked the whole time because she fell asleep that way.  
"S-Sonya. Leo that's a hot name!" she mumbled looking away from him.  
Raph then took his fingers out and shoved his tongue into her pussy and swirled it around licking her inner walls.

Leo was smiling at her nuzzling her neck while growling. 

"Your name is beautiful Sonya," he said. 

Fern was moaning. 

Sonya whimpered and blushed. She tried covering certain parts of her body up.  
"L-Leo I-I don't want to do this. I'm not ready yet," she mumbled looking away from him.  
Raph shoved his tongue deeper into her pussy licking it over her g spot.

Leo looked and held her close to him chirping to her. He laid down next to her nuzzling her cheek gently then kissing it. 

Fern arched her back moaning.

Sonya sighed stroking his cheek as she whimpered.  
"Leo I actually am but I'm scared," she said timidly covering her body up with his blanket on the bed not wanting him to see her body because she was embarrassed.  
Raph then took out his tongue as he took all of his clothes off and pushed his dick into her pussy going slowly at first thrusting slow breaking through her wall.

Leo was nuzzling her. 

"It's alright Sonya it's normal to feel nervous," he said to her.

Fern was crying from the pain. 

Sonya nodded to him.  
"Finish what you were doing Leo it felt so good!"  
Raph stroked her cheek nuzzling her as he whispered sweet things into her ear thrusting slowly.

Leo was smiling. 

“Alright babe,” he said. 

He started roughly kissing her. 

Fern was starting to feel pleasure and was moaning. 

Sonya separated her lips from his shaking her head.  
"No Leo not that. I want you to do stuff to my boobs and lower and so on," she blushed looking away from him.  
Raph started thrusting into her at a faster pace increasing his rhythm.

Leo nodded and was sucking and licking on her breasts. 

Fern was holding onto his shoulders moaning. 

Sonya moaned and whimpered holding his head closer to her chest.  
Raph gripped her hips bucking into her grinding his body against hers grunting.

Leo was swirling his tongue around her buds and making them harden. While tweaking and massaging her other breast then switched. 

Fern was scratching his shoulders and moaning. 

Sonya whimpered as she mewed a little rubbing his back through his clothes.  
Raph rolled his hips against hers as he grunted roughly groping her ass cheeks ramming into her.

Leo was moved to her stomach kissing it. 

Fern was moaning. 

Sonya moaned.  
Raph gave her ass cheeks a couple of slaps while slamming harder and more roughly into her.

Leo was sucking and licking her legs. 

Fern moans and scratches his shoulders more. 

Sonya whimpered.  
Raph reached his climax shooting his hot sticky seed into her pulling out of her as he laid down next to her panting.

Leo was moving down to her downstairs. Spreading her legs he started licking and sucking her downstairs while groping her breasts. 

Fern was panting holding his close to her. 

Sonya arched her back as she moaned rubbing his clothed arms.  
Raph wrapped his arms around her bringing her close to him nuzzling her cheek.

Leo was swirling and flicking his tongue in her inner walls. 

Fern was smiling at him stroking his cheek. 

Sonya moaned and whimpered.  
Raph cupped her chin making her look at him.  
"I love you Fern," he cooed to her.

Leo was taking off his clothes then straddled her thrusting into her slowly. 

Fern smiled. 

“I love you too Raph,” she said. 

Sonya screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Raph cuddled her and nuzzled her cheek.

Leo was saying sweet things in her ears while still thrusting into her. 

Fern smiled at him nuzzling him.

Sonya then felt pleasure as she moaned.  
Raph soon fell asleep next to her.

Leo was thrusting into her faster. 

Fern was asleep.

Sonya wrapped her legs around his waist moaning.

Leo was ramming into her harder.

Sonya arched her back scratching his shoulders moaning.

Leo was pinning her hips into the bed while bucking into her.

Sonya whimpered digging her nails into his shoulders drawing blood.  
"L-Leo!" she screamed.

Leo was humping her deeper repeatedly hitting her g spot.

Sonya moaned and whimpered rolling her hips into his.

Leo was grunting as he kept attacking her g spot. His body ended up grinding up against hers.

Sonya moaned.

Leo was thrusting moving harder into g spot groaning.

Sonya whimpered.

Leo was reaching his climax putting his seed into her. He laid down next to her holding her to him.

Sonya panted as she looked at him and smiled.

Leo looked at her panting and was nuzzling her. 

"I love you Sonya," he said.

Sonya smiled at him and nodded then sighed.  
"Leo are you sure you're gonna leave them alone? Are you sure you're not on John's side anymore?" she asked him.

Leo nodded to her. 

"Yes I'm sure I'll leave them alone," he said to her smiling.

"But why would you do that for a girl you just met?" Sonya asked.

Leo looked at her smiling. 

"I love you truly and deeply for you Sonya. You are my one and only girl that is yourself and doesn't care about what others think of her either. You follow your mind and heart," he explained to her. 

Sonya's eyes widened and she blushed.  
"Uh uh th-thanks L-Leo," she nervously mumbled.

Leo nodded and smiled at her. 

"You're welcome babe," he said.

"B-babe?" she stuttered nervously.

Leo nodded laying his head on the cuff of her neck closing his eyes.

Sonya nodded and fell asleep.  
Time skip the next morning  
Sonya woke up.  
Raph woke up nuzzling Fern.

Leo was still asleep. 

Fern was waking up.

Sonya felt queasy and threw up on the floor.  
Raph stroked her cheek.  
"Morning my love," he cooed to her.

Leo was still sleeping. 

Fern smiled then ran towards the bathroom getting sick.

Time skip months later  
Sonya was in her room at her manor giving birth. She pushed and out came a baby girl. She had blond hair and pink eyes.  
Raph held Fern's hand.  
"Come on baby push," he urged her.

Leo smiled at his daughter holding her in his arms. He sat down next to Sonya with their daughter. 

Fern pushed giving birth to twins. A girl and a boy. They were human. The girl had purple with gold two-tone hair and dark brown eyes. The boy had dark red hair with golden eyes.

"Our daughter is going to be Bonnie," Sonya said smiling at him.  
Raoh held both of his kids in his arms kissing Fern's cheek.  
"They're beautiful baby," he cooed to her.

Leo nodded to her smiling. 

"She beautiful and her name," he said. 

Fern smiled and nodded. 

"Our daughter will be named Dawn and our son will be named Edmund" she said.  
The End


End file.
